Keep Your Friends Close, but Your Enemies Closer
by butterfly-bluefanfiction
Summary: It's 7th year, and Hermione's life has spun out of control. No friends, no family, no one to care. What happens when she tells someone the story in her heart? Will he care? Will he even listen? Draco and Hermione.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP. If I did, I would have Draco up in my room right now, I wouldn't be writing this.

If you like this, please review, I will love you forever 3.

**Chapter One: Memories.**

_BANG Hermione perked up from her slumber, wondering what the noise was._

_BANG There she had just heard it again._

_BANG This time Hermione got up and went to the source of the noise. What she saw shocked her._

It all played over and over vividly in her mind as Hermione, a now 7th year Head Girl, sat on the train to Hogwarts curled in a ball letting tears run freely down her face. She was seated in her own little compartment, all by herself. No friends. No family. Not even an enemy. All Hermione had ever had, was now lost.

'God, why me???' Hermione thought to herself. 'Why did this have to happen to me, what did I do to deserve this?' "WHY ME!!!" Hermione shouted aloud.

Draco Malfoy had just so happened to be walking down the corridors of the train and had heard a girl yelling, recognizing the voice, he slid open the compartment door, and with a cool tone in his voice said, "Ah, Granger, pleasure to be at school with you as always" his voice dripping with sarcasm. He glanced at her Head Girl badge "Should've known…" he whispered to himself.

"Well, Granger, it looks like we are going to be bunk buddies, try not to get too close to me, for you might soil my clothing."

Hermione didn't say a word.

"Ha, stupid bitch doesn't even have a word to say."

"Leave me alone." He heard her whisper.

"What was that?"

"Leave me alone." She said a little louder.

"Say it again?"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE MALFOY!!!!" Hermione burst out and started bawling again.

'Geeze, what did I do??? Someone has a major case of PMS.' Draco thought to himself.

"Whatever, mudblood, I'm leaving. See you at school…you filthy whore."

Those 'kind' words sent Hermione into another set of tears.

'Why does all of this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? No, wait, I do deserve this, I deserve everything that happens to him.' Hermione silently thought to herself.'

Over in the next cabin she could hear three familiar voices laughing and having fun…all without her.

"Oh Harry, you're so funny." She heard the voice of Ginny.

"Oh Harry, you're so funny." Mocked Hermione back, not intending to be as loud as she did.

"Guys, wait, did you hear that??? Someone is listening in on us, I be it's Malfoy." Ron spoke.

"No, I bet it's that filthy mudblood whore, Hermione." Ginny said back.

"Ginny!!!" Harry shouted.

"What, you were thinking it too…."

"Guys, I know what she did wasn't that…great…but was it really reason enough to turn on her???"

"You know what Harry…whatever." Ginny stood up and walked out of the compartment, turned left, and went into the one next to hers. "Well, it looks like I was right. The little whore, sitting all alone in here all by herself. Tis' a shame. Too bad that spell didn't really kill you, you're better off dead anyways…" Ginny then walked out of the compartment.

Hermione knew every word of that was true. She should be dead. She doesn't deserve to live.

Hermione went into a deep slumber after that, dreaming of the past year, when it all went wrong.

**!dream!**

"_Harry, I have to tell you something, it's really…important." Hermione said. _

"_Aww, Hermie, hold on." Harry said finishing his homework. "Okay, done. What do you want to talk about???"_

"_W-well…it's about why I didn't come Ron's house last summer. Y-you s-s-see. My dad wouldn't let me…"_

"_Yes, I already know that part."_

"_But I never told you why I've been so secluded lately or anything. Harry. My father has been abusing and raping me ever since I was 8 years old." Hermione started to cry._

_Harry was never good with comforting people, so he just did what he did best, he gave her a big hug, whispered in her ear that it'll all be ok, and he walked away._

_Hermione didn't know, but at the time Pansy Parkinson was sitting in the back corner, with thoughts running through her head on what she could make of this story…_

**!end of dream!**

Sorry Guys, that's all I have written so far. And yes, I know it's a bit confusing right now as to the whole Ginny out of character, and why Hermione is off on her own, but trust me, I will explain it later.


End file.
